Girlfriend
by megaman784
Summary: Subaru finds himself constantly having a weird dream about a certain someone. This dream conflicts him so much that he just has to talk to the person who causes it. Rated M for adult themes, lemon and yaoi.
1. Subaru-kyun!

"Girlfriend"

By: megaman784/(Squall)

 **Note: I do not own Re: Zero.**

 **Chapter I: Subaru~kyun!**

"This story takes place in Crusch Karsten's manor when Subaru goes there to get healed"

*Subaru's bedroom*

Subaru: "I can't sleep…" said Subaru while sat on the bed's edge and rubbed his eyes.

Indeed, it's been days since the last time Subaru had a proper sleep.

He's had the same dream for several days, and that dream doesn't let him sleep.

Subaru: "Emilia… I… I can't do this to her. She's the reason I came here to get healed, I want to get stronger to be able to stand by Emilia's side as her knight, but… AGH! I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT ANYMORE! WHAT DOES THIS DREAM MEAN!?"

Subaru started screaming in frustration and confusion.

He had come to Crusch's manor to get healed and train to become a knight, just so he could be with Emilia.

But recently this dream started making him feel doubtful.

He started doubting about many things, his feelings for Emilia, his reasons to train and become stronger and, more importantly, his reason to… live.

Subaru had devoted himself and his life to Emilia.

He wanted more than anything else to protect her and to be with her, even if that meant he had to die over and over again just to see her smile once.

For Subaru, one of Emilia's smiles was worth a thousand painful and gruesome deaths.

But now, all those feelings and thoughts were in doubt thanks to this dream.

Subaru: "I can't take this anymore…"

Subaru started crying and covered his face with both his hands.

Subaru: "Come on, Subaru… now's not the time to cry." He said between sighs and groans.

He calmed down a little, dried his tears and tried to comfort himself.

Subaru: "Rem would surely kick my ass if she saw me crying like a baby like this. But this dream… it's just driving me crazy. I love Emilia, but also, it seems I'm in love with someone else… I'm so confused… These doubts have to stop… I need to talk to them right now." Subaru reassured himself and resolved to go talk to the person that had been the cause of his dreams.

Subaru left his room and walked down the hallway towards that person's bedroom.

He briefly considered if he should wake Rem up to ask for her advice before proceeding but quickly ditched those thoughts away.

He didn't want anyone but that person to know about this.

After walking for a little while, Subaru arrived at that person's bedroom door which he knocked.

?: "Mmm, who is it? It's late!"

Subaru: "Open the door please, it's important."

?: "Eh? Yawn, okay."

That person got up and opened the door letting the moonlight filtering through the windows illuminate them.

Ferris: "Huh? Subaru~kyun! Ferris pounced on Subaru and hugged him tightly happy to see him despite the late hour.

Subaru: "E-eh Ferris please stop" Subaru put Ferris back on the floor and looked him straight to his eyes.

Subaru: "Listen please, we need to talk"

Ferris: "About what?" Ferris felt Subaru's gaze on him and kept his joy under control to let him speak.

Subaru: "F-Ferris, I…" Subaru felt unsure for a moment.

Ferris: "What's wrong, Subaru~kyun?" Ferris asked tilting his head to one side.

Subaru took a deep breath.

Subaru: "Ferris, I… I've been dreaming about you lately."

To be continued.


	2. Romantic Dreams

"Girlfriend"

By: megaman784/(Squall)

 **Note: Explanation for the delay at the end. I do not own Re: Zero.**

 **Chapter II: "Romantic" Dreams**

Subaru: "Ferris, I… I've been dreaming about you lately."

Ferris: *Blushes* "W-what?! Y-you h-have been what?!"

Subaru: "I said… *Clears throat* I said I have been dreaming about you!"

Said Subaru in a higher tone to make sure Ferris would listen.

Ferris: "W-what do you mean? What kind of dreams?"

Subaru: "It is only one dream actually, but I have been having that same dream, night after night, ever since I met you back at Roswaal's estate"

Ferris: "Is… Is it a bad dream? Are you having… A-are you having nightmares about me?"

Asked Ferris, feeling a mix of worry about Subaru, interest about this dream of his, anxiety about said dream being actually a nightmare and sadness about him probably being the cause of it.

Subaru, who could easily feel and see Ferris' worries and insecurities, reached out a hand to rub his cheek kindly and reassuringly.

Ferris: "S-Subaru-kyun?"

Asked Ferris, placing his own hand on top of Subaru's and starting to shake lightly from fear of what Subaru was about to say.

Was he right?

Was Subaru actually having nightmares?

And, worst of all, was he, the cute and cheerful cat-boy, the reason of that nightmare?

Those thoughts ran through Ferris' mind in a second, but to him, it felt like an eternity.

An eternity in which he felt sad and guilty over being a torment to Subaru for so long.

Eventually Subaru broke the silence, snapping Ferris form his guilty thoughts, and said:

Subaru: "No. No, it is not a nightmare. It is a dream I used to have about Emilia ever since I got her to tell me her real name"

Subaru touched his abdomen with his other hand, feeling the scar Elsa had left him with that night.

Ferris: "S-Subaru-kyun?! What… A-are you saying that you are having… Romantic dreams about me?!"

Asked Ferris, his blush returning with even more intensity than before.

His feelings turning from fear, guilt and sadness to joy and expectancy.

Subaru: "N-not exactly"

Said Subaru who was also starting to blush.

Ferris: "H-huh?!"

Said Ferris, starting to feel a little disappointment over Subaru's quick negation.

Then, just as he was about to ask Subaru what he meant, Subaru started to bring his face closer to Ferris'

Subaru: " "Romantic" would not be the right word to describe it"

Ferris: "S-Subaru-kyun, w-what are you doi-"

Ferris tried to ask before Subaru started to speak again.

Subaru: " "Erotic" would be the right word"

Said Subaru as he slowly brought his lips closer to Ferris', giving him a chance to resist, and then kissed him.

To be continued.

Post Script:

TL;DR: I was REALLY busy and forgot about writing this fanfic. I'm sorry.

Hi! I'm megaman784/(Squall) and I would like to offer an apology for taking SO long to upload the second chapter. The reason it took me this long was because the day I uploaded the first chapter was also my last vacation day before I started my 10th semester at university. I don't know how universities may be in other countries, but here that means a couple things: Community Service, Internships, Degree Project writing and presentation and also, obviously, going to class. After finishing my Degree Project presentation, my partner and I were hired in the university immediately, and I was so dumbfounded I (sadly) said yes without giving it a second thought. Worst decision of my life… Working there was EVEN WORSE than the whole semester. I had to do SO MUCH sh #$% that I almost had a nervous breakdown. Undoubtedly, my partner took the right choice when he declined the job. I just can't express how horrible last year was for me… Back on the topic, with how busy I was, I literally forgot about this fanfic until a couple days ago when I was checking my e-mail and saw some mails from fanfiction. I felt so stupid for forgetting about this that I started working on it again as soon as I read the mails. Again I'm sorry and I promise it won't take me that long to update it again.


	3. I will be your girlfriend

"Girlfriend"

By: megaman784/(Squall)

 **Note: I do not own Re: Zero.**

 **Chapter III: I will be your girlfriend**

Ferris: "Hmm, S-Subaru… Subaru-kyun Sto-! Hmmm"

Ferris tried to tell Subaru to stop but he just would not let go of his lips.

Tears started forming in Ferris' eyes as it was becoming harder to breathe by the second.

Finally, Subaru came to a stop and separated his lips from Ferris', looking at him in the eyes with a spark of deep, primal passion, sexual hunger and desire.

There was Subaru, standing right in front of the person who has been the cause of his dreams for so long.

Subaru could not help looking over the body of the beautiful cat-boy standing in front of him.

His beautiful hair and cat-ears sprouting from it.

His delicate face adorned with a bright red blush that shone under the moonlight.

His girly body covered by an elegant, transparent nightgown.

His feminine hips, waist and legs, so plump, meaty and soft-looking that there was no way they could belong on a boy's body, yet they did.

All of them almost naked in the cold night air.

Behind him, his tail was slowly wagging, showing that, somehow, Ferris was actually happy about this situation, or that at least he was not angry at Subaru's boldness.

Subaru also noticed that, under his nightgown, Ferris was wearing female underwear, a set of matching pink, girly, lacy bra and panties.

Blushing even more at the sight of such a beautiful, girly, helpless-looking and, apparently, eager cat-boy, Subaru's primal instincts almost bested his self-restraint, but he managed to control his urges long enough to say:

Subaru: "Ferris… I want to be with you"

Ferris: "B-but Subaru-kyun and I are both boys"

Subaru: "I do not care! Even after knowing that you are a boy, I still think that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Even after everything I have been through with Felt, Emilia, Ram and Rem and even Beatrice… Even after all that, you are the only one I can not stop thinking about. I just can not get you out of my head. And, most important, you are the one I dream about night after night. I just feel, no, I know that I love you, Ferris. And that is why I want to be with you. I want to show you just how much I love you. I want to make you feel like the most beautiful girl in this world"

Said Subaru in a tone that sounded more and more passionate with every subsequent sentence.

Trying to show his true feelings and desires to Ferris and wishing for him to reciprocate.

Ferris covered his mouth with both hands in surprise as tears of joy began to drip from his eyes and down his cheeks like a broken faucet.

Unable to control his happiness, Ferris jumped on top of Subaru, put his hands around his head, and gave him a long, love and passion filled kiss.

Returning the kiss with his own desire, Subaru brought his arms around Ferris' back.

Subaru's left hand went lower to grope Ferris' behind, feeling its plump, hand-giving softness and showing his carnal hunger for the cat-boy.

Ferris: "Nyan?! S-Subaru-kyun!"

Gasped Ferris, breaking the kiss to breathe.

Subaru: "I can not help it. My body desires yours. Please, allow me to be with you, I can not hold myself back anymore, Ferris! I want you!

Said Subaru, whose desperate need and libido were clearly showing through his face and speech as his ravenous lust reached dangerously high levels.

Ferris: "Yes, Subaru-kyun! I will fulfill your dreams. Tonight, I will be your girlfriend.

Said Ferris with a passion and desire equal to Subaru's, reaching for his hand and leading him to his bed as Subaru kicked the door closed behind them with an accomplishment smile on his face.

To be continued.


End file.
